


Выбор жертвы

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood Magic, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Gen, Human Sacrifice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: ж!Амелл, тайно от Ирвинга изучавшая магию крови, сама проводит кровавый ритуал, жертвуя жизнь эрлессы Изольды ради спасения Коннора.





	Выбор жертвы

Стражи бежали по заросшему паутиной коридору молча — берегли дыхание. Даже Зевран и Огрен не перебрасывались шуточками. Да и о чём шутить? Изольда сказала, что мага, поднявшего мертвецов, схватили, и что демон пока скрылся, но для Риамон путаные уверения эрлессы значили меньше шума ветра. Если виной всему одержимый демоном маг — то даже связанный по рукам и ногам он смертельно опасен. И если она опоздает, то Теган и Эамон умрут, а всё то, что она сделала для Рэдклиффа — пойдёт прахом.

Потайная дверь повернулась, и они оказались в пустой тюремной камере. Мышиный помёт, чёрное от времени жестяное ведро, два каменных топчана, стены с выцарапанными ругательствами. И запертая дверь в подземелье.

— А здесь шикарно, — хмыкнул Зевран, опускаясь на колено и доставая из поясной сумки отмычки. — Просторно и с удобствами. В Антиве сажают в клетки...

— Клетки здесь тоже есть, — заметил Алистер. — В детстве я даже запер себя в одной из них. Славное было времечко…

Замок не поддавался. Риамон видела, как Зевран каждый раз болезненно морщится, когда тонкое жало отмычки опасно выгибалось в его пальцах. Видно, не так часто в замке Герринов пользовались тайным ходом.

— А замок не сломан? — беспокойно спросил Алистер. — Что-то ты долго… Может, просто выломать?

Зевран искоса на него взглянул.

— Друг мой, боюсь, железную пластину толщиной в полтора пальца выломать не под силу даже тебе.

Огрен протянул руку поверх плеча Зеврана и постучал сочленением боевой рукавицы по металлу. Хмыкнул задумчиво.

— А ведь это не железо. Это самая что ни на есть добротная сталь.

— И? — раздражаясь, спросила Риамон. — К чему нам эта ценная информация?

— К тому, что сталь от холода становится хрупкой, — назидательно сказал Огрен. — Заморозь-ка замок, и вот тут-то мы вдарим от души! Давай, эльф, брысь отсюда.

***

По подземелью их повёл Алистер, ориентируясь по памяти. Им встретились ещё мертвецы, — ещё более несвежие, чем те, что нападали на деревню. Сладкая вонь разлагающейся плоти в затхлом воздухе едва не валила с ног.

И живой, такой знакомый голос из боковой камеры, казался чем-то невероятным в этом царстве оживших кошмаров.

— Йован? — ахнула Риамон. — Ты?

— Святые небеса, Риамон… Вот уж не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть…

— Так вы знакомы? — со странной интонацией спросил Алистер.

— Все маги Круга знакомы, — отмахнулась от него Риамон. — Йован, отойди, сейчас я тебя выпущу.

Она шагнула было к решётке, собираясь снова проморозить металл, но Алистер вытянул руку, преграждая ей путь.

— Ты и есть тот маг, который вызвал демона? — холодно спросил он.

Риамон вздрогнула. Йован невольно попятился. Наверное, он тоже уловил в голосе Алистера так хорошо знакомые им с Риамон храмовничьи нотки.

— О, нет. Нет. Не я.

— Тогда почему ты в камере? Почему на тебе кровь? И почему ты жив, а остальные обитатели замка мертвы?

— Это моя кровь… То есть нет, — замотал он головой и руками, — вы не так меня поняли. Это эрлесса… Она приказала меня пытать.

— За что именно? — так же холодно спросил Алистер. 

— Так она ничего вам не сказала?

Алистер промолчал, Йован с мольбой посмотрел на Риамон, беззвучно шевеля губами.

— Похоже, главное она утаила, — покачала она головой.

— Риа! Пожалуйста! — Йован шагнул к решётке, вцепился в прутья так, что костяшки пальцев мертвенно побелели. — Выслушай меня! Я расскажу тебе всё без утайки, но только тебе! Пожалуйста! Это очень важно!

— Не вздумай! — Алистер, чуть обернувшись к ней, попытался встать между ней и Йованом. — Он наверняка маг крови!

Она вздёрнула подбородок и упрямо посмотрела на Алистера.

— Он и есть маг крови. Что дальше? — спросила она. Под её взглядом Алистер разом растерял недавнюю уверенность. — Я знаю Йована с восьми лет, и знаю, как с ним надо говорить. Дай мне три минуты и пойдём спасать твоего Эамона. Пожалуйста. Но если ты хочешь допросить его сам, то не стесняйся. У нас ведь так много свободного времени.

***

Она сдержала слово. Через три минуты она вошла в караульную, в которой её дожидались спутники.

— А где этот твой друг? — подозрительно спросил Алистер, вставая с деревянной скамьи. — Я слышал шум. Ты ведь его выпустила, да?

— Если слышал, то зачем спрашиваешь? — огрызнулась Риамон.

— Амелл, пожалуйста, — сразу сбавил тон Алистер. — Не начинай! Просто это ведь неосмотрительно, выпускать на свободу малефикара. Сама же сказала, что он маг крови.

— А что с ним ещё делать? — всплеснула она руками. — Здесь оставлять нельзя, его казнят. В Круг не отправишь, его больше нет. Из-за тебя нет. Что мне следовало делать? Тебя позвать? “Дорогой Алистер, у меня остался ещё один живой друг, заруби его, пожалуйста!” Так?

Огрен закатил глаза, Зевран усмехнулся и покачал головой, словно не ожидал ничего иного.

Алистер с возмущённым видом открыл рот, но она подняла руку, останавливая его возражения.

— Йован не при чём, Алистер, — сказала она устало. — Демона призвал сын Изольды. Он и есть тот самый маг. А теперь идём.

***

Риамон не заметила, в какой момент её планы посыпались, как карточный домик.

Ведь она всего лишь хотела наладить испорченные отношения с этим недоучкой-храмовником, оказавшимся ублюдком короля Мэрика. Она просто хотела сделать как лучше. Иначе бы не тратила свои силы и здоровье, чтобы спасти деревню от ходячих трупов. Не маялась бы дурью, отыскивая пропавших девиц, снабжая сироток деньгами и разве что котят с деревьев не снимая.

Невысокая цена для подкупа будущего короля, право.

Им оставалось только избавиться от одержимого демоном мальчишки. Убить кукловода армии мертвецов, и стать настоящими героями Рэдклиффа.

Разумеется, ничто хорошее не может длиться вечно.

— Я не могу убить ребёнка, — глухо сказал Алистер, не отрывая взгляда от израненного мальчишеского тела на буром от крови ковре.

— Что? — переспросила Риамон в надежде, что ослышалась.

Она на мгновение отвлеклась от исцеления несчастной головы Огрена и оглянулась на стоящего посреди комнаты Алистера. Зевран восстанавливал дыхание, опершись на стену и потирая грудь, куда пришёлся последний удар одержимого. 

— Я не могу убить ребёнка, — по слогам повторил Алистер.

Она не сдержалась и презрительно фыркнула. Похоже, манера опускать руки, когда надо взять меч в руки и просто сделать свою работу — конёк Алистера.

— Хорошо. Насилие не мой метод. Зевран?

Он, в отличие от Алистера, приказы исполнял беспрекословно. Поморщившись, он перехватил кинжал в боевой хват и двинулся к мальчику.

— Ни шагу дальше! — предупредил Алистер и встал в защитную стойку над Коннором. — Риамон, я знаю, что должен быть другой способ!

— Алистер, не дури, — устало попросила она. — Ты всё равно не нападёшь на нас из-за такого дурацкого повода.

И тут же пожалела о неудачно использованном слове. Алистер прищурил глаза и по-звериному пригнулся.

— Ты уверена? — недобро спросил он.

Зевран вопросительно на неё посмотрел, но она отрицательно качнула головой. Однако она не могла не порадоваться тому, что если дойдёт до конфликта, то Зевран скорее примет её, а не алистерову сторону. Это несколько успокаивало и уравнивало шансы… Всё-таки она видела, на что способен недоделанный, но всё же храмовник, в бою с такими, как она.

— Риамон, — глухо продолжил Алистер, не отводя напряжённого взгляда от Зеврана. — Я не Изольда. И не Теган. Не заговаривай зубы , _мне_. Я знаю, что маги могут изгонять демонов. Значит, если магия эту кашу заварила, магия её и исправит! 

— Твою мать! — не выдержала она. Хлопнув по плечу Огрена, “сиди, мол, пока не вставай”, она встала и пошла прямо на Алистера, не обращая внимания на выставленный меч. — Как ты себе это представляешь? Ты вообще понимаешь, что ты несёшь? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько лириума для этого нужно?

— Зато ты это прекрасно знаешь. Если дело только в лириуме — за ним можно послать в аббатство, там должен быть запас. Мы должны сначала попробовать этот способ! Прошу тебя!

— Повторяю ещё раз, для особо одарённых храмовников: ничего не получится. Даже если мы найдём столько лириума, сколько потребуется для ритуала изгнания, для его проведения нужны опытные маги! Его нельзя провести в одиночку! Откуда мы их возьмём? Круг магов уничтожен, до Денерима не одна неделя пути по нынешней распутице.

Риамон сжала кулаки. Все её доводы не находили отклика. Алистер угрюмо смотрел то на неё, то на Зеврана, с наигранно беспечным видом крутящего в руках кинжал. Зевран как бы невзначай шагнул вправо, но Алистер тоже моментально сместился правее, заслоняя Коннора.

— Не вздумай, убью, — предупредил он. — Скажи ему, чтобы он отошёл.

Она жестом приказала Зеврану отступить назад. Тот, поколебавшись, подчинился.

— Алистер, — сказала она мягче, — неужели ты думаешь, будто мне это всё доставляет удовольствие? Мне самой безумно жаль, что мы вынуждены на это идти! Ты хоть знаешь, на что пришлось пойти мальчику, чтобы вытащить демона в наш мир? Разве ты не понимаешь, как он сейчас страдает? Мы можем ему помочь только одним-единственным ыспособом. Алистер, ты же храмовник! Соберись! Убивать одержимых — твоя обязанность!

— Замолчи! Нет такой обязанности — убивать детей! — зло крикнул Алистер.

Риамон едва не задохнулась от возмущения.

— Не поздновато ты об этом вспомнил? Напомнить тебе, кто настоял на Праве Уничтожения в Круге? — закричала она, сжимая кулаки. — Большинство о заговоре даже не подозревали. Почему их ты можешь убивать, девчонок на Истязаниях можешь, Коннора — нет? Или дело в другом? Что дети-маги — ничто перед сыном твоего обожаемого воспитателя?

— Тогда это нужно было сделать! — крикнул Алистер.

— А сейчас нужно убить одержимого! — заорала Риамон.

Зевран и Огрен переглянулись. Зевран покачал головой и сел на уцелевший стул. Огрен снял шлем, подобрал с пола обрывок ткани и принялся чистить оружие. Зевран привык, что все разногласия Стражей заканчивались одинаково, а Огрен, похоже, и не обращал на это внимания, считая ор совершенно нормальным стилем общения.

Зевран дождался момента, когда Алистер и Риамон переведут дух, и деликатно кашлянул.

— Я вот думаю, а демон не вернётся, пока вы ... дискутируете? Уж не хотелось бы начинать бой с начала. Призраки и мертвецы — не самые приятные противники, знаете ли…

Риамон перевела взгляд на тело мальчика и покачала головой.

— Пока тело одержимого в таком состоянии, демона можно не опасаться. В принципе, — она понизила голос и слегка повернулась в сторону Зеврана, словно обращалась к нему одному, — если мальчика не вылечить, то можно просто дождаться, когда он умрёт от ран. А что? Ещё один способ сохранить руки чистыми.

Алистер прищурил глаза, громко втянул воздух и медленно повторил:

— Ещё один способ? Значит, ты признаёшь, что способ есть? Ты ведь можешь его спасти, так ведь? Просто не хочешь.

Риамон мысленно выругалась и с вызовом повернулась к нему, неосознанно уперев руки в бока, как склочная кумушка.

— Да! Есть способ прорвать Завесу без магов и лириума! Но он тебе тоже не понравится!

— Кажется, я догадываюсь, какой, — пробормотал Зевран.

— Ты говоришь о магии крови? — слегка побледнев, догадался Алистер. Меч в его руке чуть опустился. — Я...

Он замолчал, не договорив. Риамон вскинула подбородок и с вызовом сказала:

— Именно. Магия крови. Можно принести жертву и совершить тёмный ритуал. Рискнуть моей жизнью ради сопливого мальчишки. Поставить под угрозу нашу главную задачу. Давай! Ладно! Я не против. А кого ты прикажешь пустить под нож, чтобы Коннор жил? Зеврана? Огрена? Или сам в мои руки отдашься?

Под градом её слов уверенность Алистера таяла, как кусок льда на жаровне. Он почти опустил меч и смотрел на Риамон, как побитый пёс. Она уже торжествовала победу, как...

— Возьмите меня...

Риамон развернулась на женский голос, как напуганная кошка.

Из темноты коридора вышла заплаканная эрлесса Изольда, виновница всех бед.

— Я подслушивала вас, — зачастила она, всхлипывая, — простите, но если вы спасёте моего Коннора, я готова на что угодно. Пожалуйста, возьмите мою жизнь, но спасите моего мальчика. Умоляю вас!

Алистер предостерегающе поднял руку. Былая растерянность слетела с него, как морок. 

— Леди Изольда, опомнитесь! Магия крови — это мерзость перед ликом Создателя!

Риамон тяжело вздохнула. Она с большой бы охотой убила бы эту несносную женщину на месте.

— Леди Изольда, — устало сказала она, — Алистер прав. Это не выход. Пытаться спасти ребёнка, пусть и талантливого, ценою жизни двух взрослых людей — это неправильно. Вы сможете родить ещё детей, возможно, они не будут магами и тогда их от вас не отберут…

На лице эрлессы появилось странное гадливое выражение. Алистер подавился и закашлялся, Огрен сплюнул. Даже Зевран вздохнул и приложил ладонь ко лбу. Судя по всему, она сказала совсем не то, что от неё хотели услышать.

— Как ты можешь такое говорить? — с упрёком проговорил Алистер. — Я и то лучше понимаю материнские чувства!

— У меня нет детей, — холодно ответила она, пытаясь скрыть смущение. — И даже если бы были — детей у магов забирают сразу после родов. Лучше реши, наконец, что мы будем делать. Ты же у нас теперь главный, твоё высочество? Так приказывай. Не хочешь смерти Коннора — прикажи мне провести тёмный ритуал. Не хочешь малефициума — прикажи Зеврану убить мальчишку. 

Алистер с ненавистью полоснул по ней взглядом и упрямо сжал губы.

Риамон фыркнула.

— Тогда, может, _я_ буду принимать решения, раз ты на это не способен?

Алистер упорно молчал, избегая взгляда глаза в глаза, но и меч не убирал.

Ситуация была патовая.

Риамон с тоской посмотрела на потолок, размышляя, что она здесь делает? Зачем это всё? Почему она не может просто уехать куда-нибудь подальше? От Мора, от сражений, от истерик Алистера, от навязанного ей “долга”? Может, бросить всё, бежать в Вольную Марку? Вдруг ей повезёт, и её дезертирство не вскроется?

Риамон махнула рукой и шагнула к мальчику, но эрлесса с плачем кинулась к ней, упала на колени и вцепилась в ноги Риамон. Риамон стоило больших трудов не упасть, расцепить пальцы эрлессы и убедить, что собирается лишь немного подлечить мальчика. Что непосредственно сейчас Коннору ничего не грозит, и в таком случае мальчика стоит перенести на кровать. И на всякий случай связать, хоть это не сильно-то поможет. Впрочем, последнее она вслух говорить не стала.

— А чья кровь-то нужна? Свиная не подойдёт? — подал голос Огрен, когда Коннора перенесли. 

— Не подойдёт, — со вздохом ответила Риамон, массируя виски. — Понимаешь, кровь это скорее отход производства. Нужна не столько она, сколько страдания разумного существа, чтобы привлечь демонов, которые могут истончить Завесу между нашим миром и Тенью. Это примитивное объяснение, но сейчас не до тонкостей. Так что поверь мне на слово — животными тут не отделаешься. Нужен человек и иногда даже не один...

— Тьфу ты, ну и мерзость! — его зримо передёрнуло от отвращения. — Прямо как с Наковальней Пустоты!

Зевран громко хмыкнул, демонстративно достал из поясной сумки маленькую склянку с густой зеленоватой жидкостью. Риамон узнала пузырёк конопляного масла, подаренный когда-то Зеврану, и потеряла всякий интерес. Зевран же задумчиво рассматривал склянку, пока не привлёк внимание всех присутствующих.

— Есть у меня один состав… Берёг с самой Антивы, — сказал он медленно, убедившись, что на него все смотрят. — Для экзотичных заказов. Убивает крайне медленно и _очень_ болезненно. Яд дорогой и редкий, про него не все антиванцы слышали… Одна из его особенностей — если принять в качестве обезболивающего канаварис, боль только усилится.

— А чё это за хрень такая? — настороженно спросил Огрен.

— Если это удовлетворит твоё любопытство, мой друг гном, то в народе канаварис называется эльфийским корнем. На самом деле эта трава имеет мало общего с эльфами, не считая того, что долийцы собирают её и выменивают на товары чужеземцев…

— Так его ж в любой припарке полно, твоего канабариса!

— Что ж, Огрен, я безмерно благодарен тебе за подсказку. Риа, смекаешь, к чему я? Возможно, убийства получится избежать…

Риамон зажмурилась на миг и внимательнее посмотрела на склянку — но она не ошиблась. Это было то самое конопляное масло, которое она подарила Зеврану, чтобы он мазал свои шелушащиеся от ферелденского ветра уши.

— А при… — она осеклась. Она хотела было спросить, при чём тут Антива, но и только сейчас заметила искорки в глазах Зеврана.

Алистер и Изольда повернулись к ней. Взгляды обоих были точно у голодных волков.

— Определённо, — осторожно проговорила она, словно пробуя на прочность ветхий мостик, — даже если получится обойтись без смерти, мало кто согласится подвергнуться пыткам...

Изольда встала между ней и Алистером, заламывая руки:

— Я готова рискнуть.

— Зато я не готова, и не хочу рисковать. — Она опасливо посмотрела поверх плеча Изольды на насупленное лицо Алистера и испытующе уставилась на эрлессу. — Одно _дело_ читать про такое, другое — делать _на практике_ … В любом случае, мне потребуется чья-то _помощь_ … 

Риамон затаила дыхание. Поняла ли эрлесса тайный смысл в сказанной фразе? Изольда еле заметно дёрнула бровью и ответила, чуть помедлив:

— У Йована, малефикара, были какие-то богомерзкие книги. Я заглянула в одну из них, там было написано что-то про демонов. Наверное, Коннор из них и узнал, как это сделать… Я отослала их храмовникам, в Санктуарий при соборе. Алистер, тебя там должны помнить. Может быть, ты сходишь и уговоришь выдать тебе эти книги? Преподобная Ханна — женщина неуступчивая, но ты сумеешь её убедить, я уверена.

Риамон с уважением на неё посмотрела. 

— А Огрен может привести Морриган из лагеря, чтобы она лечила Коннора и леди Изольду, пока ты будешь в Тени, — предложил Зевран. — Тогда мальчик и госпожа точно не пострадают.

— Эт почему это я должен идти, а не ты? — возмутился Огрен.

— Потому что моя задача — защищать мою прекрасную спасительницу. И потому что у тебя броня лучше. Мало ли какой мертвяк попадётся. Ты их так ловко рубишь, прямо загляденье.

Огрен проворчал что-то про эльфов и лживых нагов, подобрал шлем и повернулся к заметно повеселевшему Алистеру. 

— Тогда пошли. Чего ждёшь? Раньше закончим, раньше поедим горячего. 

Риамон не поверила своим глазам — Алистер кивнул им, улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты вслед за Огреном. Лёгкость, с которой эрлесса избавилась от мешающего им храмовника, не могла не восхищать.

Зевран тут же подскочил к двери и припёр её лавкой. Улыбнулся так лукаво, что никаких вопросов не возникло. 

— Полагаю, никаких книг не существует? — на всякий случай уточнила Риамон. Изольда слабо улыбнулась. 

Риамон уважительно ей кивнула. Что ж. Пришло время действовать.

— Итак, сколько времени у нас есть? — спросила она, засучив рукава мантии.

— Час-полтора, не больше. Если нам повезёт, и преподобная упрётся, то два. К сожалению, другого повода отослать Алистера не было. Вам хватит времени? 

Изольда говорила спокойно, словно обсуждала не свою смерть, а чужую. Неужели она поверила, что жертвы можно избежать? Риамон подошла к ней, положила руки на плечи. Настойчиво, глядя прямо в глаза, произнесла:

— На ритуал времени хватит. Но на то, чтобы найти и прогнать демона — может не хватить... В любом случае вы умрёте. Это будет самая мучительная смерть, какую только сможете вообразить. Даже если мы прервёмся или если кто-то попытается остановить ваши страдания после того, когда ритуал войдёт в силу. Если вы не уверены, что хотите этого, то нам стоит отказаться от этой затеи прямо сейчас. 

— Я пойду на всё, чтобы спасти моего мальчика, — твердо повторила эрлесса. 

Её мрачная решимость начала нравиться Риамон. Мало кто из андрастианцев решится на проведение кровавого ритуала. И мало кто из решившихся предложит в жертву себя, не другого. 

— Тогда поторопимся. Нам нужна просторная комната, недалеко от Коннора, освещение роли не играет. 

— Здесь есть подходящее место. Если надо, Коннора можно принести туда…

— Ни в коем случае! — перебила Амелл. — Неужели вы хотите, чтобы первым, что увидит мальчик, было ваше истерзанное тело?

Леди Изольда, наконец, побледнела. Сглотнула и спросила, волнуясь:

— Вы обещаете, что Коннор будет прежним, после того, как очнётся? 

Она выглядела настолько подавлено, что у Риамон проснулось какое-то подобие сочувствия. Она крепко обняла вздрогнувшую женщину и ободряюще прошептала ей на ухо:

— Конечно, он будет прежним. Коннор вырастет великим магом. Йован сказал, что мальчику нравится учиться и что его дар силён даже сейчас. Возможно, в целях безопасности Коннора придётся сразу же переправить в один из Кругов Орлея. Там он будет счастлив, о нём будут заботиться, его будут уважать и маги, и обычные люди. А с таким потенциалом он когда-нибудь станет Первым чародеем одного из Кругов.

Изольда уронила лоб на плечо Риамон и заплакала. 

— Я… я знала, что моя кровь проклята… Я молилась, чтобы Коннор не был испорчен магией…

Риамон процитировала строфу из Песни:

— «Все мы дети Создателя. Магия — не проклятие, а дар Его, чтобы маги могли служить и защищать чад его». Нет в том вашей вины, что кто-то применяет этот дар во зло. Коннор станет прежним, — повторила она как заклинание, успокаивая плачущую женщину. 

— Хорошо. Что мне нужно делать? — вытирая слёзы, спросила Изольда.

— Прямо сейчас у вас есть несколько минут, чтобы написать завещание или прощальное письмо, пока я подготовлюсь. Да, снимите всё металлическое. Зевран, — Риамон повернулась к прислонившемуся к дверному косяку эльфу, — убери ковёр к стене и сдвинь мебель куда-нибудь в угол... У нас нет необходимого оборудования, так что придётся импровизировать. Мне потребуется свободное пространство.

Риамон нервничала. Заниматься подобным в спешке, без подготовки…

Она опасалась, что Изольда умрёт без пользы. В старых книгах никогда не говорилось, что можно обойтись одним «объектом», наоборот, изучение копий с рабочих дневников тевинтерских учёных, которые приносил ей Ульдред, вызывало оторопь. _«Эксперимент стоил мне с десяток рабов и две меры чистого лириума, но в дальнейшем я планирую обойтись меньшим количеством и, в идеале, снизить затраты до четверти меры»._ Для уверенности ей не хватало запасной жертвы, возникла даже шальная мысль частично использовать тело Эамона, всё равно банн Теган дал слово, что поддержит Серых Стражей вне зависимости от того, выживет эрл или нет... 

Риамон дважды повторила в уме последовательность ритуала, выпила залпом порцию лириумного раствора для увеличения резерва своих магических сил. 

Эрлесса писала быстро, словно выводила на бумаге слова, которые давно уже обдумала. Поставила под письмом широкий росчерк, сложила лист и оставила его на конторке, придавив прессом. Небрежно бросила в ящичек серьги и ожерелье. Положила обручальное кольцо поверх письма. 

— Я закончила. 

— Выпейте всё, — коротко кивнула Риамон и протянула ей фляжку с кровоостанавливающим зельем. Изольда с трудом отвинчивала пробку непослушными пальцами, пока Риамон деловито вынимала шпильки из её волос. Гораздо проще было обрезать кудри, но эрлесса не какая-нибудь крестьянка, а при похоронах и так возникнет достаточное количество вопросов. Поэтому она просто связала волосы Изольды в узел носовым платком. 

— Надо снять корсаж. Тень всеблагая, как же вы ходите в этой конструкции? 

— О, — брови на бледном лице беспомощно изогнулись, — мне нужна камеристка… 

Риамон с минуту боролась то с крючками, то со шнуровкой, пока Зевран не остановил её.

— Есть более быстрый способ, дорогая Страж. 

Он достал нож необычной формы, узкий, по форме похожий на филейный, но более изогнутый и богато украшенный долийскими узорами. Отстранил её, придвинулся практически вплотную к дрожащей Изольде. Ласково провёл ладонями по её плечам, спине, бедрам, словно успокаивая нервное животное. Нож то исчезал, то таинственным образом появлялся в смуглых пальцах. Затем раздался сухой треск и срезанный корсет полетел к стене, к свёрнутому ковру. 

Риамон с легкой завистью смотрела, как Зевран опытными движениями освобождал эрлессу от платья. Он наощупь расстегивал пуговки и крючочки, не отводя взгляда от её распахнутых в страхе глаз. К его губам намертво пристала нежная улыбка, словно он раздевал женщину, чтобы повести её в постель, а не для мучительного убийства. 

Две минуты — и Изольда стояла обнаженная на голом каменном полу. Риамон зачарованно смотрела на торчащие — пусть от холода, а не от похоти — соски, на тонкую талию и красиво очерченный живот, на аккуратно подстриженный треугольник волос и крупные, чуть приоткрытые половые губы. Риамон сглотнула, стараясь избавиться от несвойственных ей и совершенно неуместных в данный момент мыслей.

Изольду уже трясло, зрачки были размером с горчичное зёрнышко, но она упрямо держала спину ровно, сжав кулаки и мелко дыша сквозь зубы. 

Риамон вздохнула. Она опасалась, что Изольда потеряет сознание. Мучить безучастное тело — бесполезно. Следовало поторопиться.

— Начинай, cara mia, — бархатно отозвался Зевран.

***

Риамон быстро наносила угольком из камина метки на тело Изольды, чтобы не запутаться в ответственный момент. Нигде не писалось, что произойдет, если разрезы делать в иной последовательности, а экспериментировать она не хотела. Она вообще решила повторить всё, что было перечислено в дневниках, от первого до последнего слова и именно в той последовательности.

Зевран протянул ей свой нож. Риамон с опаской его взяла. Клинок казался острым даже на вид. 

— Волнуешься? — понял он. — Тебе помочь? 

— Не уверена, что это хорошая идея… Ты не боишься замараться в этом?

— Мне думается, — беспечно улыбнулся Зевран, — что анатомию я знаю получше тебя. Это требование к моей профессии, знаешь ли. Во всяком случае, сомневаюсь, что в Башне магии учат подобному. Иначе бы все боялись магов, не Воронов. Доверься мне. 

Риамон с облегчением выдохнула. 

...знак Зеврану отдан, клинок целует кожу Изольды у мочки розового ушка, скользит по шее до ключицы. Изольда закусила губу зубами, сдерживая крик, когда по алебастровому телу медленно потекли первые капли крови, мешаясь с угольной пылью. Они густы — это хорошо. Значит, это холёное тело будет умирать долго и у них есть шанс. 

Зевран ободряюще погладил Изольду по груди, не слишком высокой, но всё еще полной. Жест вышел не развратный, но будто исполненный дружеской поддержки. На его губах, как всегда, блуждала улыбка, только на этот раз это была улыбка сожаления и грусти. 

Риамон сосредоточилась и низким голосом зачитала формулу на тевине, призывая демонов из Тени ослабить Завесу между миром живых и миром снов. Что-то изменилось. Словно где-то вдали, на грани слышимости, прозвучала нота, которая могла быть услышана лишь ею и её жертвой. «И, быть может, любым храмовником», — мельком подумала она. 

Нож в руках Зеврана перепорхнул к задней стороне шеи Изольды, надрезая кожу над позвонками до лопаток. Изольда заскулила. В углах губ скопилась розовая слюна. Кровь из прокушенной губы медленной струйкой текла по подбородку. 

Небесный звук снова появился и... исчез. Что-то шло не так. Риамон нахмурилась и повторила формулу призывания с начала, как можно чётче выговаривая слова. Ничего не поменялось. Описываемой в дневниках вибрации не было. Неужели книги врали? Осталось единственное средство для проверки. Она достала из поясного кармашка отточенный до бритвенной остроты перочинный ножичек, проколола себе подушечку пальца. 

Начертить кровью руну «подчинение» на груди Изольды было просто. Гораздо сложнее — смотреть ей в глаза, видеть бьющийся в тенетах ужаса живой человеческий разум и запрещать себе сочувствовать. Риамон пошевелила пальцами, смешивая свою кровь с кровью эрлессы, вторгаясь в её разум. Кровавая руна осыпалась чёрным прахом, как и положено, значит, магия действовала. Но истончения Завесы почему-то не происходило. 

Через мгновение она осознала, в чем дело. _Не смей сдерживать боль! — мысленно приказала она. — Кричи! Вопи! Осознай свою вину! Отдайся мучениям!_

Зевран, сосредоточившись на своей работе и не замечавший волнения Риамон, рассёк чёткими движениями заднюю сторону правого плеча, занёс руку для дальнейшего движения, и как раз в этот момент окровавленная женщина истошно закричала, отшатываясь от своего палача.

Риамон, ругая себя за неосмотрительность, тут же наложила на Изольду слабую дробящую клетку — чтобы обездвижить тело и чтобы Зеврану было удобнее работать…

…она чувствовала теневую вибрацию по ткани мира, пока еще слабую.

Зевран рассёк мышцы на передней стороне предплечья Изольды, обработал поясницу и встал на колени перед ней, чтобы надрезать низ живота. Он благоговейно, как святыню, поцеловал участок пока чистой от крови кожи над рыжеватыми курчавыми волосами, поддел кончиком ножа место, где разделялись половые губы и вспорол кожу от щели к пупку. Из алого разреза потекла кровь, пятная выглядывающий жир, жёлтый, словно свежее топлёное масло. Риамон почувствовала рвотный спазм. Она положила руку себе на живот и послала магический импульс, успокаивая взбунтовавшийся желудок. Потом заметила, что Зевран немного отклонился от угольных пометок, но, судя по усилению магической вибрации, он уловил систему. Значит, все сделано правильно. 

Вибрация Завесы в её сознании звучала громко, как небесные фанфары и литавры, которые она слышала то ли во сне, то ли в глубоком детстве. У неё встали дыбом волоски на теле. Она краем сознания подумала, а как это ощущает эрлесса? Почему нигде не описывались переживания донора, чьей истекающей жизнью размывалась грань между мирами?

Тело Изольды было парализовано в неудобной, неестественной позе, доставляя бедной женщине дополнительные мучения. На лице жили только глаза, на дне которых плескалось безумие. Кровь тягуче капала с пальцев, сведённых судорогой. Под ногами уже накопилась изрядная лужа. 

Риамон нахмурилась.

Несмотря на зелье и крайне осторожные действия Зеврана, кровь текла слишком обильно. Пришлось заживить некоторые излишне кровоточащие порезы на теле жертвы. Риамон почувствовала странную нелогичность в том, что она вытягивала из жертвы жизненные силы, чтобы их же ей восстановить. Глупо ли это? Возможно. Но нельзя было допустить, чтобы Изольда сошла с ума от боли. 

Она помнила, что в дневниках недвусмысленно указывалось, что от низведенного до животного состояния раба не больше толку, чем от настоящего животного...

Зевран провёл последний штрих, обнажив кости под коленями Изольды и вопросительно посмотрел на Риамон. Она жестом приказала Зеврану отойти в сторону, взяла голову Изольды в свои руки.

Изольда мало напоминала себя прежнюю. Где та гордая эрлесса, глядя на которую мужчинам хотелось по-рыцарски встать на одно колено? Где обладательница роскошного тела, которой горстку минут назад Риамон отчаянно завидовала? Искромсанная, грязная, моментально постаревшая, с дурным взглядом, резко воняющая кровью и мочой… Она вызывала только чувство брезгливой жалости. 

Риамон стерла потёки розовой слюны с когда-то восхитительного рта, с нежностью поцеловала искусанные губы.

— Я знаю, что больно, милая. Потерпи немного. Сейчас будет ещё больнее. 

Теперь можно начинать вторую фазу.

Закрыв глаза, Риамон читала вслух литанию, оглаживая женское тело, запуская пальцы в раны, раздвигая и лаская пальцами оголённые мышцы, бередя сплетения нервов. Животные крики мешали ей, и она, не отвлекаясь от ритуала, «клюнула» пальцами горло Изольде, чтобы та выла не так пронзительно. Всё равно ей горло уже не понадобится. 

Пусть в отряде рыцарей Рэдклиффа не было храмовников, но такие вопли с лёгкостью могли привлечь их внимание.

Вибрация от истончающейся Завесы уже была ощутима физически. 

Сейчас две женщины были единым целым. Риамон вела огонёк жизни по грани болевого шока, усиливая и ослабляя волны боли, наращивая темп … раз за разом пробуя своим разумом упругость Завесы, словно пытаясь разорвать липкие нити паучьей ловушки … черпая силу из бездонного источника и щедро расплёскивая её, не опасаясь ни усталости, ни сбившегося дыхания … Это лучше, чем порыв обжигающего ветра, это выше удовольствия от самой высокой магии, это слаще, чем самый яростный секс. Еще несколько минут...

— …кончается!

— Что? 

— Говорю, она кончается! — тревожно кричал Зевран.

Сила крови наполняла Риамон, но для рывка сознания на Ту Сторону этого было не достаточно. Не хватало самой малости… 

Ей всегда немножко чего-то не хватало. Иногда — удачи, иногда — знания, иногда — силы убеждения. Сейчас тоже — то ли опыта, то ли выдержки...

Риамон охватили злая досада и отчаяние.

Она из последних сил тянула на себя ещё и ещё, жадно высасывая остатки энергии из разрушающейся души той, что когда-то была Изольдой, из лужи крови на полу, из неосмотрительно подошедшего Зеврана. 

Завеса перед её глазами мигнула.

И Риамон со всей ярости ударила по этой крошечной, с детский кулачок, бреши, грубо разрывая ментальным рывком грань между мирами, словно насильник — девственную плеву.

И только через мгновение, переместившись в Тень, она запоздало вспомнила, что не сказала Зеврану, что ему делать с её телом и телом Изольды.

***

Очнулась она много позже, в той же комнате.

Мебель стояла на своих местах. Пятна крови на стенах затёрты. Место проведения ритуала скрывал ковёр. Из ароматов — только неприятный запах погребальных костров от деревни, перебиваемый лежащими на подушке цветочными саше.

— Ты очнулась? — раздался сонный голос.

Она повернула голову — от непривычно высокой подушки, подсунутой под голову, шея болезненно ныла. 

— Почему так темно? Я ослепла? 

— Тише, всё хорошо. Сейчас ночь. Сейчас я зажгу свечу.

— Не надо, — успокаиваясь, произнесла Риамон, шевеля пальцами и сплетая волшебный огонёк. 

Его света вполне хватило, чтобы разглядеть Зеврана, стоящего возле придвинутой к стене кушетке. 

— Ты спала больше восьми часов.

— Ох. Алистер, разумеется, уже всё узнал, это и так ясно, — она с тяжелым вздохом села на диване и потёрла шею. — Что с Коннором? С Эамоном?

— Мальчик жив, здоров и ничего не помнит. Морриган напоила его сонным зельем, он сейчас должен спать. Эамон... Жив, но не здоров. Насчёт тела Изольды не волнуйся, мы с Морриган нашли подходящий по росту и цвету волос труп, переодели, немного поработали над её лицом и заперли в комнате с живым мертвецом. Банн Теган не догадался о подмене. 

— Надеюсь, у Алистера хватит мозгов не открывать ему глаза, — буркнула она, глядя на мерцающий огонёк, плавающий над головой. 

— Не думаю, что наш друг так глуп, — успокаивающе улыбнулся Зевран. — Я дал ему прочитать прощальное письмо Изольды. Он долго кричал всякие громкие слова, но я настоятельно рекомендовал подождать с выяснением отношений до возвращения в лагерь.

— И как? Сработало? Мне бы твой дар убеждения, — кисло отозвалась Риамон. — М-да уж, наладила отношения с будущим королём так наладила. Я даже в лагерь возвращаться не хочу, как подумаю, что меня ждёт. И... Прости, что я... что мне пришлось задеть тебя. Иначе бы ничего не вышло.

Улыбка Зеврана на миг задеревенела, но он присел рядом на диван, взял ладони Риамон в свои и крепко сжал.

— Не извинись ты, я бы думал, что это вышло случайно. Не бойся. Алистер обязательно поймёт, что вы обе сделали правильный выбор. Мальчик жив, а ведь он этого и хотел. Всё будет хорошо. 

Риамон мягко высвободила руки и покачала головой. Ей отчаянно хотелось верить в слова Зеврана, но что-то ей подсказывало, что этого так и не случится.


End file.
